The present invention relates to a check tube connector, and more particularly to a fast tube connector for connecting two metal tubes in two directions containing an angle. This tube connector is able to more reliably connect two tubes while having longer using life.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tube connector 101, wherein a rubber washer 102 and a metal washer 103 are fitted into the tube connector 101 in sequence and a nut 104 is used to tighten the rubber washer 102 and metal washer 103 and force the same against outer wall of a tube 105 inserted in one end of the tube connector 101 so as to establish a frictional engagement therebetween. Therefore, the tube 105 is connected with the tube connector 101 and prevented from detaching therefrom. The rubber washer 102 and metal washer 103 are provided with slant edges and dented portions for enhancing the frictional engagement between the rubber washer 102 and metal washer 103 and the outer wall of the tube 105.
However, several shortcomings exist in such structure as follows:
1. After a long period of use, the rubber washer 102 tends to elastically fail and damage due to over-tightening of the nut 104 on the tube connector 101. On the other hand, in the case that the nut 104 is insufficiently tightened, the rubber washer 102 will exert insufficient pressure on the outer wall of the tube 105 and thus the tube 105 cannot be firmly connected with the tube connector 101. PA1 2. In case the tube line is located at a site where often suffering shocking force, after a period of use, the engagement between the nut 104 and the tube connector 101 will become loosened. This will lead to the detachment of the tube 105 from the tube connector 101. PA1 3. The nut 104 must be formed with relatively long thread so as to effectively tighten the nut 104 on the tube connector 101 and compress the rubber washer 102 and metal washer 103 against the tube 105. Therefore, it will cost quite a long time to connect the tube 105 with the tube connector 101.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved tube connector to eliminate the above shortcomings.